When The Sky Falls
by GasolineGirl
Summary: I noticed there weren't any John Pope stories so I decided to make my own sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

I guess the way we met wasen't odd even if our relationship was. My life didn't go exactly how i planned it. I didn't plan on getting pregnant at 16 I also didnt plan on the world ending. So 6 months pregnant and here I was hiding behind a abandoned car holding my breath as 2 skitters walked down the road cheacking to see if there was anyone alive. I squeezed my eyes closed thinking about my life which had sucked even before the alein apocalypse about my baby that was never gonna see its first birthday or take its first breath. I started to shake as the skitters moved closer it was right on top of me. Suddenly there was a spray of bullets and I heard the skitter scream then fall. I open my eyes as I heard someone give out a loud yell of triumph. He was about 5'7 with shoulder lenth brown hair,He was wearing biker boots blue jeans and a leather jacket. He stood in the middle of the street shotting wildly at the skitters. His eyes fell on 'me Come on run dammit" I shot to my feet grabbing my bag and ran twords him as fast as I could. Barreling past him I turned down a alley not cheaking to see if he followed me or not,I turned left and pushed faster as the familer white and gray truck came into veiw. I hurriedly opened the door and hoisted myself into the seat fumbling for the keys I turned the key and it clicked before rumbling to life. I saw the guy who saved me turn the corner running tworeds me and my hand grabbed the gear ready to put it in drive and haul ass out of there. But he had saved my life. Sighing I leaned over and threw open the passenger door."Come on hurry". He jumped into the truck and I was speding off before he had even shut his door. There were 2 skitters behind us and he opened the back window quickly picking them off with the M4 in his hand before leaning back agaisnt the seat and closing his eyes. I focused on the road trying to stop shaking that had been close to close I took a deep breath threw my nose. and galnced over at him "Your crazy" I stated looking between him and the road. He lifted his head to look at me and I noticed how increadbly hot he was."Your Pregnant".

I rolled my eyes and he glanced around. "Turn left up here". "And why should I do that". He raised his eyebrow "cause I know a place we can stay it's to close to dark to try to make it out of the city so unless you have a better idea" I sighed he was right we would never make it out of the city. I listend to his directions and soon we pulled up to a old falling down house in the middle of nowhere there was a old tire swing hanging from a tree and a rundown playset in the front yard. I cut the engine and we sat in silence. "How did you know this was here"  
>he didn't look at me as he opened the door and hopped out "It was my house" He slammed the door and started for the house. I grabbed my bag and hurried after him. I walked in and he shut and locked the door behind me. He walked up the stairs and I stood akwarly at the bottom not sure what to do. He glanced down at me"you coming or what". I moved my bag to the other shoulder and followed him. He walked to the third door and opened it to reveal a bedroom it was plain and only contained a mattress on the floor and a dresser walking to the other side of the room he open the door to reveal a small bathroom. He smiled at me "Lady First" I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the bathroom setting my bag on the floor I turned around to face him. Whats your name",John Pope he popped the ps. "Well nice ta meet ya im Nova Lee Cobain but you can call me Lee everyone does. Well im not everyone sweetheart and imma call you NovaLee and with that he shut the door and walked away.<p>

I stood there for a minute listening to the sound of his footsteps going down the stairs before peeling of my dirty clouthes and stepping into the shower. It was cold but I haden't showered in god knose how long and it was just what I needed. Getting out and rapping a towel I had found under the sink around me I stared at myself in the mirror my long blond hair was frizzy and I was skinny than I had ever been even with the baby weight my skin was pale and there was purple bags around my eyes I looked like a corpse. Sighing I got dressed in a old tshirt groaning when I found of my pj pants didn't fit anymore. I walked into the bedroom and rumaged threw the drawers untill I found some old flannel pants slipping them on I went to shut the drawer but something blocked it I picked it up turned it over in my hands it was a photo album the cheap ones you get at gas stations. I glanced at the door listening to John move around down stairs 1 peek wouldn't hurt.

I opened it and was meet with a picture of John a baby only a few hours old wrapped in a pink blanket cradled in his arms he was smiling down at it. Next was a picture of a little girl with brown hair and no teeth smiling as she sat on the tire swing then 1 of John and the little girl she was sitting on his shoulders.

I went to turn the page when Johns footsteps sounded on the stairs. I shut the book and put it back slamming the drawer and turning around just as the door opened and he walked in. He stopped in the doorway to stare at me"are those my pants" I nodded "mine don't fit anymore"  
>He shurgged and handed me can of beans,a spoon,and a bottle of water all of which I devoured in minutes. He stood in silence as I chugged the last of the water and wiped my mouth. "Thanks"he nodded"ok princess you can have the bed ill sleep on the couch we leave first thing tomorrow. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "can you stay in here its just"I took a deep breath."I don't want to be alone"<br>He glanced at me before nodding. I layed down on the bed facing the wall and I felt the bed move as he sat down to pull off his boots and layed down next to me. I sighed feeling the familer heat of another body laying next to mine. "Goodnight John" "Night NovaLee" and with that for the first time since the invasion I feel asleep feeling completly safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning we got ready and hopped in the truck. John gave me directions to a old theater on the edge of town and thats where we have been staying the past 2 months now being 8 months pregnant I couldn't do much but sit back and observe. I knew that john was in fact crazy and that he had a brother that was even crazier he was loud, big,  
>and perverted the first thing I noticed about the women in the group was that they were scared of him constinly being the object of his advances. When I first got here he tried to hit on me but after being pulled away by John and having a talk he never looked my way again. As for me and John were like bestfriends since their were no more rooms left I was forced to stay in his. During the day he was loud crazy and slightly off center but at night he was normal well at close to normal as he got. We would sit for hours talking about random things we talked about things we missed things we didn't and our lives before the skitters took over. So mister Pope what did you do before the skitters? He shurgged was a chef till I got arrested for assualt did 6 months got out spent all day cruising the bars getting drunk and living it up if you ask me the apocolyapse is the best thing that happened to me. I put my hand over my heart and faked hurt, oh I see and here I thought that I was the best thing that ever happend to you. He smiled sure you are so tell me drama queen what did you do. I sighed well I was a waitress who got knocked up by a guy who told her he loved her when he didn't. I had 1 sister who hated me and mom who was a stripper you propbly knew her. He smiled. Didn't know my dad and thats about it. He sighed,Well sounds like our lives sucked,and i would have replied but i felt a tiny little pain on my stomach and I gasped as my hands quickly covered it John jumped at my little outburst and kneeled down in front of me. What is it whats wrong is it the baby he sounded like he was panicking. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. Say something I demanded he stared at me like I had 4 heads. What the hell do you mean say, He was cut short by a tiny little foot kicking the spot were our hands were. He stared up at me Was That the baby. I smiled and nodded I think she likes your voice John and he smiled up at me not a sarcastic smile or a crazy smile a real genuine smile and that was the moment that I Nova Lee Cobain fell in love with John Pope.<p> 


End file.
